1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to improvements in containers and more particularly to improvements for containers that include a cylindrical base.
2. Description of the prior art.
Plastic containers for soda and other liquids have been designed containing a maximum of liquid with minimum weight. These conventional plastic containers are similar to the ones shown in the enclosed figures. These conventional containers include two parts, a cylindrical bottle and a base to which the cylindrical bottle is glued.
Problems with this structure arise when the glue is not properly applied, the heat causes it to run or for any other reasons a good bond is not achieved. When the containers are stacked up, the cylindrical bottles are tilted on their base eventually collapsing. Also, the containers must be straight to convey the commercial appeal desired by the producers.
The container disclosed and claimed in the present application solves this problem in an efficient and simple manner.